


Ending a Long Day

by Kalira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Zuko Works Too Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: In trying to serve his Nation and the rest of his world well, Zuko often works himself too hard; fortunately, someone's usually around to pull him away and make him rest.





	Ending a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anon Mousie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anon+Mousie).



> Written for a Mousie on Tumblr who simply asked if I write Zukaang. I'm still feeling out my ATLA pairings, but it would seem I do. (It may have been more a question than a prompt, but now I know the answer. ;) Mousie is welcome to request something more specific.)
> 
> Prompt/post is [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/160065815249/for-your-prompt-meme-do-you-do-zukaang) on Tumblr.

Zuko put the scroll he’d been reading back down on his desk and rubbed his hands through his hair. He leaned back, closing his eyes, and winced at how much his back and shoulders ached simply from _sitting_.

Possibly it wasn’t the smartest thing to do after a full day of meetings and time spent bent over papers at the desk in his study to then do the same at the much-smaller desk here in his quarters, but. . .

But he really needed to sort out these treaties, and no one _else_ could really take them off his hands - few of his council could even really offer much in the way of help or advice, at this level.

Sokka could have offered help to him, with the Water Tribes especially, but Sokka wasn’t _here_ at the moment. Neither were any of Zuko’s other friends - even Mai wasn’t, having taken herself off with a brief explanation about a _trouble spot_ and a flash in those cool tawny eyes. Zuko knew better than to ask - either he didn’t really want to know, or he really _shouldn’t_ know, and he trusted Mai more than almost anyone.

Zuko glanced over his draft, then looked at the latest missives from the Earth Kingdom.

He groaned, squeezing his eyes closed, and slumped forwards onto his desk. The lacquered wood was not particularly comfortable, and the parchment wasn’t really helping. And, he remembered after a moment, the ink on at least one of the papers he’d been going over was still wet, because he’d been taking notes.

Even better. Whatever. He didn’t care.

Zuko groaned again, louder, frustrated.

Then he yelped, jolting upright, as a light touch ghosted up his spine, ruffling his clothes and sending a shiver through him.

An equally light laugh, echoing around the room, put him at ease again, though his heart was still racing from the surprise.

“You’re working too hard, Your Fieriness.” Aang said, perching lightly on top of a bureau across the room. It stood near the wide window, which was open - he hadn’t opened it this evening - with its hangings still billowing. Mystery of where Aang had appeared from solved, then. “Not gone for a _minute_ and here you are- Uh, did you know you’re growing spots? Like, cheetah dog spots?”

“Hello, Aang.” Zuko rubbed a hand over his face. It had been just an amusedly exasperated impulse, at first, but he turned it into an attempt to scrub at the most likely spots for the ink. “And- No, I’m not working _too hard_ , how can you say- I _have_ to do this.” He frowned, looking back at the papers littering his desk. “I _still_ feel like I hardly know _how_ , but-”

Aang’s hands slid over his shoulders and down to curl around his own - they were bigger than his, now, and when had _that_ happened? - drawing them away from his desk. “You’re working too hard, Zu.” he said again, more gently, his eyes soft as Zuko looked up to meet them. Aang stroked his cheek.

Zuko swallowed, desperately wishing he could-

Could _what_? Throw his problems at Aang and beg for him to take them away, to fix them _for_ him? Zuko couldn’t do that, even if Aang _could_ have, and he couldn’t. Zuko was-

Aang’s arm slid around his shoulders, and Aang’s slight weight - it always felt too slight for as tall and broad as he had grown - settled on his lap. Aang hummed soothingly, leaning his brow against Zuko’s, and he looked away only for Aang to nudge his jaw, turning his head back and meeting him with a soft kiss when he complied.

Zuko’s arms slid around Aang’s waist, and he nuzzled playfully at Zuko’s cheek before leaning in against him with a sigh. Zuko hugged him closer, closing his eyes and nudging his cheek against Aang’s.

“Come relax with me, honey? Sleep?” Aang asked softly, nudging back gently. “I only just came back to you, and I’ve been travelling for days, and it’s late. . .”

Zuko sighed, but smiled slightly as he opened his eyes. Aang was making a faintly ridiculous pleading expression at him, though he was too close to see it properly. He kissed the corner of Aang’s mouth lightly and then pushed him away, sliding him back onto his feet.

Aang’s expression shifted into a pout. “Zuko. . . It’s not like you can do anything with it tonight even if you keep working, right?” he faltered as Zuko rose after him.

“Right.” Zuko agreed with a sigh, though he glanced at his desk again. “I suppose.” He stretched, and winced as his sore shoulders flexed.

Aang made a chiding noise and moved around him, hands smoothing over his shoulders again, pressing firmly. Zuko nudged him across the room, ignoring the open window, and towards the bedroom door. Zuko paused at the doorway, turning and gesturing rather half-heartedly, putting out the flames in the double-walled glass lantern by his desk and those hung around the room.

Aang made a curious sound, coming to a stop just inside the bedroom, and Zuko purposely bumped into him, hugging him from behind. “You should change for bed, then.” he said, squeezing Aang tight around the waist briefly and then releasing him.

Zuko had changed from his heavier clothes to something he could relax in when he’d retired for the night, so he went directly to bed, stretching out on his back. He watched as Aang shed his travelling clothes and happily flitted over to rifle through the chest where his clothes were kept for a pair of sleeping pants.

Zuko sat up again, shedding and putting aside his surcoat and shirt before Aang came to bed, settling beside him with a soft, happy hum.

Taller and broader he might be now, but Aang still curled into a slightly messy ball to sleep and his body still fit comfortably in the curve of Zuko’s body as he folded himself around his lover. Aang made a contented noise, snuggling into him, and Zuko folded an arm around his ribs, holding him close.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Zuko murmured behind Aang’s ear, and he hummed, twining his fingers through Zuko’s.

“I missed you.” Aang said sleepily. “And you go all twitchy and broody and weird when none of us are around for too long. Mai sent me a message and said she had to go for a while.”

Zuko’s lips twitched, not quite a smile, but it faded into a frown at the thought that followed. He didn’t need-

“I was already on my way back, though.” Aang finished on a sigh. He tugged Zuko’s hand a little higher, over his chest, his heart beating steady and slow under their linked hands. Zuko kissed his lover’s shoulder and let himself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts over at [my Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
